Over You
by Kamilia
Summary: Going out for four years Flora thought that she and Helia had the prefect relationship. All thoughts of that flew away when she saw him with another woman. Now trying to move on from the recent heartbreak someone is trying to get them back together.
1. It's Over

Flora sat by her favourite place in all of Magix, the centre of the forest. She felt her powers increase even more here than anywhere else in the realm.

Checking the time on her phone, the brunette saw that it was five thirty and Helia, her boyfriend of four years was late. Today is their four year anniversary and Helia wanted to meet her here, at their special spot for a surprise.

'_Maybe he wants to purpose to me or finally introduce me to his parents.' _She thought.

To mark the special day, Flora put on a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest with a sharp edged fuchsia skirt and a pink belt that had on some green and white stripes. Her hair was in a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow. She wore a long fuchsia socks with lime edges with green high-heeled.

Five thirty soon became six then seven. Flora had fallen asleep within the hours she was waiting on him before giving up. "He has never broken a date before."

Transforming into her Sirenax she flew to Red Fountain to get some answers.

Her feet landed safely at the entrance of the all boy school before transforming back into her civilian outfit.

"Hey Flora." She heard Brandon's voice. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to see the hero in training wearing his school uniform. "I am here to see Helia. We have business to discuss."

"The last time I saw him was a earlier today. He was heading into his room to get ready for something big tonight." He told her.

"Okay. Thank you Brandon." Flora replied.

"No problem."

Waving bye to each other Flora heading up to Helia's room meanwhile Brandon made his way to the ship.

Reaching the room that he occupied, the nature fairy knocked on the door a few times with no answer. Gently pushing the door open, she walked down the small passage way towards the living room. Lights were off everywhere expect for his bedroom.

Her heart ached at the thought of what could be happening in that room at the moment. Flora feared that whatever is behind that door would break her heart but slowly walked toward it anyway. She had a right to know why he stood her up on their anniversary.

Reaching the door, she carefully pushed it a few inches farther before pecking in to see an awful sight. Helia was on the bed having sex with Krystal, the Princess of her realm.

From her position Flora could clearly see Helia's member inside the princess and hear the loud moans and groans that they were making. It was clear why they didn't hear her come in.

Tears released from her eyes as her heart broke. Backing away from the room, she ran out.

Her emotions were too messed up to fly home so she had to walk and been by herself at the moment seems like a better choice than flying home to a room full of girls asking 'What is the problem?'

"Four years together and he has been cheating on me." Flora had to say it so it could register in her brain. She was walking alone on the forest pathway. "Should have figured something was wrong, all the signs were there."

He never seem to be sexually interested in her throughout their entire relationship.

Finally reaching home Flora opened the door of her dorm room to see Aisha, Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Stella all dolled up and ready for a date.

"Hey Flo!" Aisha was the first to notice her. "Didn't think you would be home at this hours of the night."  
"I didn't think you would be home till tomorrow." Stella commented.

"How was your date?" Bloom asked.

"There was no date." Flora answered.

"How come?" Musa asked.

"Helia was busy and had to cancel it." She lied. Flora didn't want the girls to be disappointed on their date night just because she was heartbroken.

"Okay." Tecna answered. "Flora, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just need to rest that all."

"Darling tell us how we look." Stella said.

"All of you look beautiful as always." Flora replied.

Stella had on this green mini dress with pink stripes on it and a pink bandana. On her feet were a pair of green wedge heel shoes. Her blonde hair was let down all the way to her back.

Bloom had on a demine blue mini skirt with a blue and white striped top. She had on a blue ankle high heel boot and her long red hair reached down to the lower back of her body.

Tecna wore a lavender mini skirt with a green and lavender coloured blouse. She also put on a purple wedge heel and her hair short in length, purple in colour had a pixie cut to it.

Musa had her waist length blue hair up into a high ponytail and sported a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots.

Aisha had on a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and a length high heel boot. Her long curly brunette hair looked the same as ever.

Hearing Riven's mouth from outside, Musa said. "The boys are here and I still need to teach Riven how to be a little less loud."

"Bye Flora." Bloom said, walking through the door.

"See you later." Musa waved bye to her while walking towards the door.

Stella and Tecna waved good bye while leaving also.

Only Aisha and her were in the room now. "Flo, I know something is wrong with you."

"Yes, there is a problem but have to try and understand before saying anything.

"Look whatever the problem is don't be afraid to tell me." Aisha hugged her best friend.

"Thank you." Flora returned the hug.

"Welcome." They broke the hug. "There is a letter on your bed for you. It came a few minutes after you left."

Flora nodded. "Go enjoy your date."

Aisha smiled before running to meet her Nabu.

Closing the door Flora went over to her bed to see the letter folded up neatly into an envelope. Opening the envelope she took out the letter and started reading.

_Dear __Flora__, _

_We are over! You have been a pain in my side for the past four years. The only reason way I went out with you in the first place was to make my true love, Krystal jealous. Never in a million years would someone willing go out with an ugly bitch like you unless they were using you. Don't ever come back to my dorm, never try to contact me again and good bye loser._

_Helia_

Flora was crying because of the content of the letter. "I was a fool to believe that Helia could ever truly love anyone like me."

Falling to the bed she tossed the letter in the garbage as the tears continue to flow from her eyes.

It over now. Everything she and Helia had was fake and needed to let go.


	2. No More Chances

Helia awoke to a kiss on the lips. Opening his eyes he saw a girl with lavender hair, fair skin and green eyes standing naked before him.

"Krystal?" He groaned, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning and since it's a Saturday you and I can spend the entire day inside having an encore of last night." She suggested. "You were beyond amazing."

"So were you, my Princess." Helia replied.

"Helia we need to talk about that bitch Flora. The letter was sent but I want you to go down there and break her heart even more so she knows it's over for good." Krystal took a seat next to him.

"Whatever you want Krystal." He responded. "Your the only girl I will ever want."

"Good. Now I am going to tell you what to do before you give me the pleasure of my life." The lavender hair princess told him.

After discussing the plan the pair began their morning make out and love making session.

* * *

Flora spent the whole night getting rid of everything that remained her of Helia and placed them into trunk. Her friends didn't come back home last night so it was clear they were doing the same thing Helia and Krystal were doing last night.

Just the thought of the two of them doing it made her hurl. "I wasted four years in a one sided love relationship." She spoke as tears came down her eyes. "How could I have been so stupid to not see the signs?"

A knock came from the door. Trying to wipe away the tears she heard someone call out. "Flora! I am so sorry."

"Helia?" She walked over to the door to open it and reveal Helia with a bouquet of red roses and chocolate. She felt something was wrong. The enegry coming from him was dark and uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry that I forgot our anniversary." He told her. "I had a lot on my head."

"Don't you mean you had a lot between someone's legs?" Flora questioned, trying to not get angry. "You were making love to Krystal last night. I saw you."

"I am so sorry Flora." He came clean. "I don't love Krystal anymore, I only love you." He confessed.

"You clearly weren't thinking about that when you had your manhood inside her." Flora slapped him across the face. "I do love you with all my heart and soul, Helia but I cannot do this to myself any more."

"Flora, wait." He called out. Flora used a ray from her finger to blasted Helia out of the room. Once he hit the wall on the other side Flora used the other hand and shut the door.

The nature loving fairy felt her heart ache even more when he came in here and tried to win her back.

She heard banging on the door and knew it was Helia.

"Go away Helia." She cried. "You clearly have more feelings for her than me."

"Give me a chance to explain." Helia sounded very determined. "Flora just listen to me please."

"What's there to explain?" The tears increased. "I am in love with a cheater who clearly never loved me once throughout the entire relationship."

Helia stopped hitting on the door. "I do love you. Please Flora, give me a chance."

The door opened to reveal a clearly heartbroken fairy. "I just want to know one thing. Why choose me to string along? For four years I have tried my best to love you and be the best girlfriend possible only to find out that all of it was a lie. You sent me a letter last night telling me to things that I would never expect from you ever."

"Krystal sent you that letter. I swear." He informed her.

"Get out!" Flora yelled. "Or do you prefer if I blast you out of the room?"

Getting down on his knees, he said. "I was an idiot for doing that but give me one more chance and I will make it up to you,"

"I am sorry Helia but this is where it ends." More tears began to form. "Good bye." She blasted him out of the room before using magic to close it.

Feeling a little pain in her abdomen, Flora placed herself on the bed, crying away the pain.

'_It's over between Helia and I.' _She thought before everything when black.


	3. Confused

Aisha hummed softly as she opened the door to her dorm room. "Hey, Flora. I saw Helia leaving; he looked like he was in pain though."

No answer. "Flo?" She called out. Entering the room that Flora and Bloom shared the brunette saw the nature fairy lying on the bed. Tears were seen straining her cheek. "Flora!"

Aisha went over to check on the Flora. Feeling her temperature, Flora was burning up. Wasting no time she teleported to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Flora awoke to find herself in a hospital room. She was feeling pain from the lower section of her stomach. It was as big as her dorm room at Alfea and painted white. Looking around she saw a chair, a table full of flowers and a television set. There was a window to her right which revealed a night sky and a wooden door to the left.

"How did I end up at Magix Hospital?" She asked herself.

"I teleported you here." The door opened to reveal Aisha with water in hand.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Your appendix busted." Aisha told her. "The doctors told me that it been like that for a while."

Flora sighed. "I thought that the pain was trying to warn me about Helia."

"Helia? What happened between you two?" The Andros Princess asked. "Saw him in pain when I was coming back to the dorm."

"That's more than likely from the energy blast I gave him. We broke up." Tears fell from her eyes.

"What?!"

"We broke up." Flora repeated. "He cheated on me with Krystal. I caught the two of them having sex yesterday."

"There must be a mistake. Helia loves you more than anything and would never hurt you on purpose." Aisha took a seat on the bed.

"That's what I thought too but looks like the both of us were wrong." Flora turned to her side. "Where are the others?"

"Everyone is outside expected that idiot Helia. We tried calling him earlier but no answer, now we know why."

"Please, I don't want to talk about him ever again." The pain in her heart was greater than the one on her stomach. "Guessing those flowers is from the guys?"

"Yeah. I will go call them. The doctors said that friends weren't allowed into the room without family members present."

Flora looked at her. "So how did you reach in here?"

"We look alike so much that we could pass for sisters." The Princess told her.

Aisha stepped outside to see Bloom and Sky standing against the wall, worried. Stella sitting in Brandon's lap, upset. Musa and Riven sitting side by side tried. Tecna and Timmy rested against the wall worrying also and Nabu sitting with a conceded look on his face.

"Aisha, how is she?" Nabu asked.

Everyone looked up at the brunette.

"She just awoke. There is pain so be gently." Aisha warned them. "It would be best if you go in small groups."

"How about you girls go first?" Sky suggested.

"Yeah." Musa agreed.

"You four go ahead. I have business to deal with." Aisha told them, walking away.

"What could be so important that it has to be done right now?" Tecna asked.

"Let's just say it involved one of the things that helped towards Flora's pain." She yelled.

"What is she talking about?" Bloom wondered.

"I thought Flora had a busted appendix?" Stella pondered.

* * *

Aisha teleported herself in front of Helia's room at Red Fountain. She kicked the door down and stormed into the room.

"Helia! Get the hell out here?"

"Aisha?" The raven hair male walked from the bedroom to greet the female in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here?" She yelled. "Flora is in the hospital and we have been calling your phone for hours!"

"What?!" Helia looked worried. "I just came back from a meeting I had since yesterday from my kingdom so my phone was turned off."

"Lair! Flora said she saw you last night fucking Krystal in this very dorm room." Aisha yelled.

"No way. Krystal and I have never been intimate before." Helia turned to her. "I am saving myself for Flora. Tell me what happened? Which hospital is she at?"

"Shut up!" Aisha yelled. "Before I answer your question, answer mine first. Didn't you and Flo have plans yesterday?"

"Yes we did but I sent her a letter plus a text telling her that plans were postponed till later today because of royal duties." Helia informed the angry Princess. "I even sent her a bouquet of roses and her favourite chocolate."

"We have some things that need to be fixed but for now we have to get to the hospital now." Aisha teleported the two to the hospital.

* * *

"Flora, how are you feeling?" Bloom asked as the girls entered the room.

"In so much pain." She answered. "I should have said something when I felt first felt the pain."

"The doctors said you will be fine in a few weeks as long as you rest." Tecna stated.

"You look horrible." Stella pointed out.

"Thanks a lot Stella." Flora groaned.

"She didn't mean that." Musa elbowed her in the gut.

"Yeah, I didn't mean that." The blonde rubbed her belly.

The girls talked for a few minutes before the door swing opened to reveal Aisha with a worried Helia. He held flowers in one hand and a card in the other.

"Helia?" Flora looked confused.

"My Flower Princess." He spoke.

"Let's give them some space." Bloom stated.

Everyone expect Helia and Aisha left the room. "Flora give him a chance to explain." Aisha told him before leaving.

Once the door closed, Flora said. "What are you doing here? Thought you would be too busy having sex with Krystal."

"That wasn't me." He answered. "I was at my Kingdom from yesterday. My parents wanted to talk to me about giving me back my title as Prince and meeting the love of my life. You."

"I don't believe you." Flora tried to hold back the tears. "What I saw last night is hard not to believe. I love you Helia more than words could ever say but I need time."

"I understand. Aisha told me as much as she knew so far but when you're ready to talk I will be here." Helia placed the roses and card onto the table. "I love you more than my own life and no one would or will ever have a place in my heart like you do."

"Helia?" Flora felt as he placed his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss.

"I love you my Flower Princess and I never did it with anyone before because I am saving myself for you." Helia stroked her cheek before planting another kiss on her tendered lips. "I will give you all the space you need."

Helia left the room to give her space leaving Flora confused.

* * *

**Did a few changes to the previous chapters to make everything flow better and make more sense so hope everyone enjoy. **


	4. New Information

Resting on the bed, Flora was deep in thought of what happened earlier today with Helia. He came in with her favourite flowers, a card and kissing her passionately. She knew something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it. The Helia that came to her dorm had a dark aura around him while the Helia that came to visit her earlier had an aura full of passion and life.

After a few hours Flora had to forced everyone to go home since they were so tried and told Aisha to not tell the others about her and Helia till everything was clear.

Seeing the card on the table the brunette used her magic to transport it to her before reading it.

_To my dearest Flora_

_You are the most important person in my life and I love you. It sounds cliché but when I'm with you I can't help and try to be that guy. The guy that isn't afraid to show his love for you, the one you see as your protector, your best friend and lover. Recover soon and know I will always be here for you._

_Love Helia. _

It wasn't as poetic as the letters he usually wrote to her but it was still moving to her.

"What's going on?" She asked herself, shutting the letter.

* * *

As soon as Helia left the hospital he went straight to Alfea. He wanted answers.

Storming into the school, he looked around till he found Krystal in the school garden, talking to some friends.

"Krystal! We need to talk!" He yelled.

Krystal turned around, looking surprised by his presents here. Her three friends left quickly. "Helia, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back to Magix till tomorrow."

"Tell me why Flora saw you and someone looking like me having sex in my room last night?" He asked.

The lavender hair Princess got up. "Who knows? I always thought she was crazy."

"Never call Flora crazy." His fist was curled up into a fist. "You know something to interfere with my love life."

"No, I didn't." She squeaked. He knew she was lying.

"Telling me what the fuck you did or I swear Linpeha will be without a Princess." He threatened her.

"Threatening a Princess is a crime and you could go to jail." Krystal said. "But I am willing to let it slid if you forget about that weakling bitch of a fairy and come to me."

Helia slapped her across the face causing her to hit the ground. "Don't you ever talk ill of my Princess. I love her too much for anyone to hurt her. Now you're going to tell me what you did or else your parents will seriously consider having another child to take over the throne."

Krystal cried. "Helia, I have loved you since we were children and I can be a better wife to you than that Flora person. Just give me a chance."

"Understand that Flora is the only girl I have and will ever love and if you don't tell me what happened yesterday then I will lose her forever." He sounded sincere.

"Fine!" She cried out. Giving a little chuckled, Krystal added. "I have tried for years to capture something that Flora took in a matter of minutes."

"More like seconds. I loved her from the first moment we met." He told the heartbroken princess.

She got up and brushed off herself. After explaining what had happened, Helia dragged her to the hospital so he could get back his girl.

* * *

Making his way into the room Helia opened the door to see Flora talking to a guy with dark skin and blond hair. He had on the Red Fountain uniform and looked too close to his girl.

"Flora, we need to talk." Helia spoke.

"Helia, what are you doing here?" She turned her head to look at him.

"To explain something." He indicated to the male. "You, can you leave? We need to talk in private."

"Whatever you want to tell Flora, you can tell me." The boy told stood up straight. "I am very close to her."

"If you were close then she would have mentioned you." Helia told him. "After all we have been together for four years and you have never been mentioned before."

"You two need to hush." Flora felt her head hurting her. "Helia, this was my neighbour when I use to live at Linepha, Roy. Roy, this is my boyfriend Helia."

Flora released that the word boyfriend slipped out of her mouth by mistake.

"Boyfriend?" Roy sighed. "Sorry dude. I didn't know."

Leaving the room, he gave the three their privacy.

"What is it?" The brunette fairy asked softly.

"Krystal has something to tell you about yesterday." He stated. "Talk!"

Krystal muttered something. "You're a bitch."

"Get out if you're going to continue insulting me." Flora yelled. Her hand had a green glow, ready to blast the young princess.

"Tell her or else!" Helia was becoming inpatient.

"Fine!" Krystal replied. "I have had feelings for Helia ever since we were young but he has never given me the time of day. I found out that he was going away for a while so I blocked everything he had sent to you so it would look like he stood you up. Then I used dark magic to create a duplicate Helia which only last for twenty four hours to make it look like we were having sex when you came by to confront Helia about been stood up. The next day I made the duplicate Helia go down to Alfea to hurt you even more and break up with Helia for good so that way he and I could be together."

"What?!" Flora hissed, holding her side.

"Just rest, my love." Helia ran over to her.

Kissing her forehead, Flora said softly. "Sorry for doubting you."

"No, if I was in your position I would have thought the same thing." He took a seat beside her.

Krystal saw that Helia would never love her no matter what. It's over.

Walking outside, she saw Roy resting against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey sexy." He replied.

"Thought you had a thing for the brunette inside." She said closing the door.

"I did but so over her now since she has a boyfriend." He told her. "Thought she was single and an easy lay but not willing to fight some guy just to have sex."

"You want to go hang out for a while?" She suggested.

"Sure. How about lunch on me?" Roy offered.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

The two left to head into Magix for a lunch date.

Helia sat by Flora's hospital bed. "Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Yes, we can." Flora answered. "It feels good to know that it wasn't you I saw last night."

"I would never cheat on you. You are too precious to me." He kissed her lips for a short moment. "Now Flora of Linepha will you do me the honour of going out with me tonight?"

Flora giggled. "How are we going to go out? I am stuck on this bed for a few more days."

"Thinking of having it here with you. Don't care where the date is just as long as it is with you."

"Kay. The hospital cuts off visitors at 8 p.m. so how about 6?"

"That is good with me. I have some surprises for you."

Flora nodded, smiling for the first time in what feels like days.

Sharing one more kiss, Helia left to collect everything he needed for their date tonight.

* * *

**Hope things are least confusing now and there is only two or three more chapters left in this story. Any problems PM me. **


End file.
